Siege
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: This is the first Alexander story that I wrote - where Alexander is tricked in to sending Hephaistion, as an emissary, to the satrap of Tyre. Just five chapters long. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

"They killed our emissaries!"

Alexander stepped out of his tent, to gaze on the walls of Tyre. The formidable walls, one hundred and fifty feet high.

"They threw them off the walls," Ptolemy continued.

Alexander felt a rage build inside of him. If the messenger hadn't been a trusted companion, he would have struck out at him. He wanted to attack, the time was not yet right.

"There will be time," he whispered to himself.

Seleucus and Cleitus arrived, shaking their heads in disbelief, Alexander went back into his tent and they went after him.

"Seleucus, go talk to the engineers. Ask how much longer we must wait," ordered Alexander.

"They are working as quickly as they can. They are having to cut trees, prepare the wood and bring it in by cart load…"

Alexander turned sharply on Seleucus. "How long, Seleucus? That's what I asked. Go find out."

Seleucus bowed and left.

Cleitus attempted to fill the ensuing silence. "Parmenion was saying…"

"I have no time for the words of Parmenion, and you would do well not to listen to him." Alexander sighed. Parmenion was an experienced soldier, fond of comparing him with his father, Philip. His age and experience sometimes led Parmenion to the misguided belief that he could influence the King.

Perdiccas and Philotas, General Parmenion's son, entered. Cleitus and Ptolemy looked at them, hoping they could say something to soothe the King's temper. They greeted Alexander, and sensing the atmosphere, chose to stay silent.

Finally, Alexander spoke. "We should negotiate for the retrieval of the bodies."

"The waves have claimed them," said Perdiccas. "What was left of them."

"And Meleager was amongst them," replied Alexander. He poured wine and drank it, silently vowing to avenge his death. Alexander put aside the book he had been reading, before Ptolemy brought him the bad news. He sat down and signalled for his companions to do the same.

"They feel they are safe behind their high walls," commented Cleitus.

"They think that they can ridicule us," added Philotas.

Alexander did not respond. He sat silently, staring at nothing. His companions chose to sit silently with him.

A short while after, Seleucus returned with news that the siege towers had fallen behind schedule. It would be at least thirty days until they would be complete.

Alexander listened as Seleucus relayed the information, then stood up and told his companions he needed time alone. He headed to the beach, his guard keeping a distance from him. Picking up a stone, he threw it out to sea, as if it could breach the very walls of Tyre.

Months had passed. His war machine had halted, and the stubborn, arrogant, reckless and cruel people of Tyre, had stopped it. But they would not win. He could not allow them victory, for the sake of his reputation and his pride. He had  
given orders that the old city, on the shore, be demolished to build a causeway, across the sea, to reach the new city.

It appeared impregnable. His engineers were building siege towers to match the height of the walls, but this was all taking time. Alexander had hoped that the emissaries he sent would convince the people of Tyre that they should give up their city.

He walked close to the breaking waves and thought of Meleager, who had been so proud of being sent as emissary. Looking towards the walls, in the dying light of the late afternoon, Alexander knew that Meleager would have died bravely, along with the others. Only such a death…

He threw another stone in to the sea and wished he were a god. A vengeful god.

He stared out to sea, lost once more in his thoughts. Only the sound of someone approaching lifted him from them. Alexander felt annoyance, he had not wanted to be disturbed. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled: only this man was welcome.

"Hephaistion," he said in greeting.

Hephaistion smiled as he approached. "Alexander," he replied. "I was told I would find you here. Ptolemy told me what has happened.

"He seemed glad to bring the news."

"Perhaps brave would be a better description," answered Hephaistion.

Alexander sighed. "I admit I take good news better than the bad." He gazed on Hephaistion. His hair was braided and a single strand of hair was flowing freely in the breeze. He reached out and brushed it from Hephaistion's face, holding his hand against Hephaistion's cheek. "You have been on patrol?"

"Yes. The men need to be battle ready."

"The siege machines are delayed."

"Diades is a brilliant engineer. Anyone else would have cost you more time, Alexander."

Alexander let his hand run through Hephaistion's hair, before he began to walk back along the shore. Hephaistion walked with him.

"There will be no more emissaries, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion nodded. "I thought that when the causeway was complete they would listen to reason."

"They do not reason." Alexander bent down, and picking up another stone he threw that out to sea.

OOXXOO

General Parmenion stood on the ruins of the old city and watched the two men walking on the beach. He had fought and won many battles with Alexander, but never once had he gained an iota of the trust Alexander had in Hephaistion.

The two men had a love to match, or go beyond, that of Achilles and Patroclus. A love, which should have diminished as they grew, but only became stronger.

Alexander surrounded himself with his childhood companions, all of them trusted, but none as much as Hephaistion. In truth, perhaps, Alexander did not require an aged general's advice, but Parmenion envied Hephaistion, envied him that trust. He had the trust of Philip, he missed the man, he always showed him the respect he deserved.

As Alexander had been joined by Hephaistion, Parmenion was now joined by his son Philotas.

"Hephaistion?" asked Philotas. He knew his father too well to ask what his thoughts were.

Parmenion nodded, his hand going unconsciously to his sword. "Alexander will talk to him, he will listen to Hephaistion."

"It will always be the same, Father. But Hephaistion is a good man, an excellent soldier, he is good for Alexander."

"You think I am not?" snapped Parmenion.

"I think Alexander would rather have Hephaistion's thighs around him, have Hephaistion keep him warm at night."

Parmenion's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. "If there were no Hephaistion…" he whispered.

"Careful, Father," warned Philotas. "Careful what you say, what words may carry on the breeze to Alexander's ear."

Parmenion laughed. "Alexander is no god, and we are alone. I may speak as I please and I wish Hephaistion gone. Then perhaps Alexander would deem to listen to me. He shuns my advice, he insults me…after all I have been, to his father Philip and to the mighty Alexander."

"He resents your comparisons between him and his father."

"He resents me speaking my mind," spat Parmenion, raising his voice and then heeding his son's advice, lowering it. "Hephaistion is allowed to speak as he pleases."

"It has always been so," said Philotas, and meant to say more, but his father held up his hand to stop him.

"If Hephaistion speaks so well let him go as emissary. Let me watch as he is hurled from the walls."

"But Alexander would never…"

"If Alexander had no choice he would." Parmenion smiled. "There may be a way."

"How, Father?"

Parmenion paused. "That is for me to know, Philotas. Go now. I have business to attend to."

OOXXOO

Alexander invited his companions to dine with him that evening. Although still sombre, Alexander's mood had lifted a little, and all present knew who was responsible.

Hephaistion sat, studying the King's copy of Philistus' work on Dionysus of Syracuse. Dionysus had conquered a city, similar to Tyre, it inspired Alexander. The others drank wine, and talked of the dead, honouring their names.

Food was served, and the talk turned to the battles with the tribes of Lebanon. Cedar from their land was being used to build the siege engines. The battles were slowing the process. Seleucus, after his talk with Diades and drinking too much wine, thought himself the expert.

Alexander looked on Hephaistion. As if sensing Alexander, Hephaistion closed the book and gazed on his King. They would be together tonight. Hephaistion would soothe any sorrow.

General Parmenion was announced. He entered accompanied by a small, stout man, dressed in Persian fashion. Parmenion introduced him as Eumopeles, a spy who had worked for Alexander's father and had proved useful recently, with information prior to the battle of Issus.

Alexander made him welcome, and Eumopeles was seated amongst them. Parmenion encouraged him to speak.

"I know the Satrap of Tyre, Azemilk," he began.

Silence fell as each man listened to the spy.

"I spent time in the city, gathering what information I could. Only leaving when I heard that your army was approaching, Sire. I thought my talents would be best used with freedom to travel where I pleased." Eumopeles reached for the wine, but Parmenion moved it away. "The Satrap is a ruthless man…but he has one flaw." Eumopeles paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "He is a vain man. Flattery will win every time. As I told General Parmenion, just now, I believe that Azemilk, the Satrap, would have considered the emissaries not worthy of his attentions. An insult."

"Meleager was no insult," snapped Alexander.

"No, he was not," agreed Ptolemy. All followed in agreement.

"Meleager was a worthy man," said Parmenion. "What Eumopeles has to say may shorten this siege."

Once he was sure he had their attention Eumopeles continued. "If the King would meet with Azemilk, I am sure that the city of Tyre would open in welcome to him."

"Alexander is a King, why should Alexander lower himself for him?" grumbled Cleitus.

"I agree," said Eumopeles. "But if not the King, then someone beloved by the King, trusted by the King, should be chosen."

Alexander watched as all eyes turned to Hephaistion. "No more emissaries will go to Tyre," he decreed.

"But, Sire, if it ends the siege…" reasoned Seleucus.

"I only thought that you should hear what this man had to say," said Parmenion, standing and signalling to Eumopeles that they would leave.

"Hephaistion," called Seleucus. "Would you go as emissary to Tyre, if it would end this siege?"

Hephaistion looked at Alexander. "If the King wished it."

"He would be a perfect choice," said Eumopeles.

"The King will not take the risk," Parmenion said, loudly, almost as a challenge.

"They have food and water, they are cunning and ruthless. I fear that even with your mighty siege engines they may withstand even the great Alexander," continued Eumopeles.

"In thirty days I will disprove that," replied Alexander, silencing Eumopeles.

Parmenion put his hand on Eumopeles' shoulder, and quickly excused him. He went with him, his work almost done. All he could do now was see what the outcome would be. He handed Eumopeles the promised coins and the two men parted company.

OOXXOO

Alexander would not agree to allowing Hephaistion to act as emissary. His temper frayed as the talk continued and he asked his companions to take their leave.

Seleucus threw his arm around Hephaistion's shoulder, in his drunken state, he had forgotten in whose bed Hephaistion would be spending the night. He pulled Hephaistion outside. Hephaistion laughed and freed himself from Seleucus' grip, wishing him goodnight.

Turning, to return to Alexander, he found Cleitus and Ptomley waiting for him.

"Well?" asked Cleitus.

"What do you ask?" replied Hephaistion.

"Did you give any thought to acting as an emissary?"

"Why should I when Alexander will not allow it?"

"He fears for you," stated Ptolemy.

"Alexander fears nothing," Hephaistion snapped. He sighed and shook his head. "I would go to Tyre if Alexander wished it, but he does not."

"Eumopeles…"

"Eumopeles claims to know a lot…as if he had the ear of the Satrap of Tyre himself, knew his mind."

"That is what a good spy does, Hephaistion. Perhaps you fear you may share Meleager's fate, if you go as emissary?" hissed Ptolemy.

Hephaistion moved towards Ptolemy, Cleitus held him back. "It is just the wine, Hephaistion. He does not mean it, he will regret his words in the morning."

Hephaistion relaxed in Cleitus' arms. This siege had them all on edge. Ptolemy was a good friend. A good friend, who had drunk too much wine. "Go to the King, Hephaistion," whispered Cleitus, opening his arms to release him.

Ptolemy staggered off into the night; Cleitus followed. Hephaistion looked up at the night sky. It took a lot to love Alexander. It cost him dear. No matter how he proved himself on the battlefield, men would always look at him and judge him by where he chose to spend his nights.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion lay satiated in Alexander's arms. Both men had needed the release and their passionate lovemaking provided it. Now they lay together, not wishing for sleep to part them.

"If I were a god, I would make the sun shine in the night sky for you, Hephaistion," whispered Alexander, kissing his lover's brow.

"You are a god to me, my Alexander. I do not need proof of it…I have always known it."

Alexander sought Hephaistion's lips, kissing him, as if to rekindle their ardour.

"So you do not plan to sleep tonight?" laughed Hephaistion, when they parted.

"I always sleep well when you are lying in my arms," replied Alexander.

Hephaistion smiled, studying Alexander's features by the lamplight. He traced the outline of Alexander's face with his fingertip. "I will go to Tyre if you wish it," he said.

Alexander's eyes had closed; they now snapped open. "I do not wish it. I will not be guided by Eumopeles' judgement…I will not risk you."

"We risk losing each other in every battle, Alexander."

"We will never be parted, Hephaistion. My love will bind us together for eternity." He stretched, then wrapped his arms around Hephaistion once more. "You worry what the others think; I know your mind as well as you know mine. You have no need to prove yourself, to me or anyone." Hephaistion laid his head on Alexander's shoulder, Alexander caressed his hair. Silence reigned between them. "Your men are battle ready?"

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow we head for the mountains. A fight is what we need, and a fight we will give the Lebanese, who so reluctantly give up their timber."

"To tomorrow then."

"To all of our tomorrows, Hephaistion. Now sleep, I order it."

Hephaistion smiled, caressed Alexander, and then closed his eyes.

The two men lay entwined as one till dawn.

OOXXOO

Alexander set off the next morning with Hephaistion, Seleucus, Cleitus, Philotas, and enough troops to quell the Lebanese.

They returned during the afternoon of the tenth day. They had been victorious, and although the transportation of the timber would take time, the Agranians cutting the trees were no longer in danger of their lives.

As they returned to their camp the men dispersed. Philotas went to seek his father, and found him at the edge of the causeway. "Hail, Father," he called, jumping down from his horse and walking over to him.

Parmenion looked up. "I am glad to see you back safe, Philotas," he said.

"You look well, Father."

Parmenion sighed. "I would rather battle men, than the sea. There was a storm last night, and the causeway was damaged," he explained.

"Much damage?" asked Philotas.

"No, but another storm might cause more. The weather is changing. Nearchus has an idea how we can improve the causeway to resist the sea."

"I am no engineer, Father. Nearchus enjoys solving these puzzles, but I would rather fight."

Parmenion smiled, walking back to his tent and signalling Philotas to follow him. "Did you encounter much resistance?"

"Not much, Alexander's reputation precedes him, the Lebanese did not seem to have the stomach for much of a fight. We hunted and the company was good. You should have been there, Father."

"Yes, but I was not." They went inside Parmenion's tent. Parmenion poured wine while Philotas took a seat.

Philotas lowered his voice. "Your plan…with Eumopeles…it did not work."

Parmenion thought for a while, judging how far he should involve his son in his scheming. "You think it did not?" He handed Philotas his wine.

"I do not see Hephaistion riding out as emissary."

Parmenion laughed. "Perhaps you do not have the eyes to see."

"What do you mean, Father? You talk in riddles."

Parmenion only laughed once more. "Drink your wine," he said.

Philotas studied his father, wondering if the sun had affected his mind.

OOXXOO

To celebrate his return, and with his spirits much improved, Alexander arranged a banquet for that evening. All of his companions, and his generals, were in attendance. Alexander had arranged for poetry readings, dancing girls and musicians to entertain his guests.

Wine flowed, the atmosphere was relaxed, with laughter and song. Hephaistion sat with Alexander. Momentarily oblivious to their surroundings, they kissed. Leonnatus cheered them and toasted their health, before tripping over and falling into Craterus' lap. Craterus held him and kissed him, causing further laughter.

"When we all were children did you ever imagine that we should conquer the world together?" marvelled Alexander, drinking more wine. It had not been watered down, as was the usual fashion, but the taste was good and Alexander liked the effect it was having on him.

Hephaistion laughed.

"What is so funny?" asked Alexander.

"It is good to see you like this, Alexander," replied Hephaistion. "You remind me of the child you were."

"Do you miss the child, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion took his hand. "No more than I would miss the man before me."

Alexander grinned. He put his free hand behind Hephaistion's head, drawing them together until their foreheads touched. "Be with me tonight," he whispered. He kissed Hephaistion's brow, then staggered to his feet. "Where is Thesoluppus? I want poetry."

Calls went up for Thesoluppus. A guard entered, and all eyes fell on the tall man who approached with him, dressed in Greek fashion…a seer.

"This man says that he must speak with you, Sire," explained the guard. "He says he has a vision that you must know of."

The sound of laughter and music died away as the man was allowed to step forward, and approach Alexander. Those who were sitting or lying stood up to hear what the man would say.

The man announced himself. "I am Koinus of Aradus. Four nights ago I had a vision, and I travelled here immediately to see you, Sire."

"What vision was this?" asked Alexander, taking a step towards the man.

"I saw a great lion. Powerful. Surrounded with smaller lions. The great lion wanted to move forward, but a giant wall stopped him."

"The lion is you, Alexander," whispered Leonnatus.

Alexander put up his hand to stop Leonnatus' interruption. "Speak, Koinus," he commanded.

"The great lion scratched at the wall, but it would not fall. He roared at it, but it stayed the same." Koinus looked around the room, he had the attention of every man there. "Then one of the smaller lions came to the great lion. He put his head against him, taking his strength. He approached the wall, and lay down before it, and the wall opened to him."

Koinus was silent; all present were too, absorbing the vision.

"One of us will end the siege," murmured Seleucus.

"Hephaistion," said Craterus, pointing at the man standing by Alexander's side. "Just before this man came here, I saw Hephaistion with the King, his head against his."

Leonnatus nodded. "I saw it too. Just as in the vision."

Parmenion chose this moment to speak. "The King said that there will be no more emissaries, there is too great a risk."

The seer had transfixed Alexander. He looked at Hephaistion, then at Parmenion. "I remember you were keen to have Hephaistion act as emissary, when you brought the spy to me."

"Eumopeles? I may have been mistaken, Sire, but at the time I believed his words were true. If you believe the words of this seer…" He let his words taper off, studying Alexander. Koinus now stood with his eyes to the ground, his job done. Parmenion did not know where Eumopeles had found the man, but he was an  
excellent choice.

Leonnatus began to speak to Alexander, but his words were drowned out by the words of his companions, all eager to advise. Parmenion looked at the wine jugs, he had ensured the wine was not watered down. He looked at Hephaistion, he  
alone of Alexander's companions stood silent.

Alexander turned to Hephaistion. Walking up to his truest friend he once more put his hand behind Hephaistion's head, once more pulled him close so that they stood forehead to forehead. A loud cheer went up at this. "Would you go as  
emissary, Hephaistion?" Alexander asked.

"If you wish it, Alexander. I would go to Hades if you so desired."

Alexander turned back to his men. "Tomorrow morning, Hephaistion will go as emissary, and tomorrow night we will dine in the King's palace in Tyre." He picked up a cup of wine and drank, while cheers went up. Music played  
and dancers span around, joyfully.

The banquet turned in to a celebration of the end of the siege, and amidst the carousing, Koinus left the tent, and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hephaistion could not sleep. He lay in Alexander's bed and listened to the change of watch. He looked over at Alexander, barely able to make out his features in the dark. Alexander had drunk far too much wine, his companions had carried him  
to bed and Alexander had been quick to sleep.

Hephaistion wished he would wake, but had no wish to disturb him. He craved Alexander's company. Ominous feelings had awoken in him as Koinus spoke.

They had never seen the man before, had no proof that his visions were correct. If the wine had not been flowing, perhaps they would have questioned him, instead of believing every word. Hephaistion felt uneasy. Even before battle he never felt so unnerved as now.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. It was not the question of acting as emissary, he had had that task before, and done it successfully. He felt as if he were being sacrificed, and yet he knew Alexander would never give him up.

Alexander. Hephaistion turned to look on him. He looked like the child once more. He leaned forward and kissed Alexander's cheek, then stood, wrapping a cloak around himself, and left.

As he stepped out of Alexander's tent the guards paid him little attention. Hephaistion stood and looked up in to the night sky, then at the walls of Tyre, reflected on the sea, in the moonlight.

So he was the lion that would bring down the walls of Tyre. Hephaistion shook his head; he felt nothing like a lion right now.

He made his way down to the sea, dropping the cloak and stepping in to the water and swimming out a little before submerging under the waves. He could not wash away his concerns for what the day would bring, though. He swam back to the shore, wrapped the cloak around himself once more, and headed back to his tent.

As he walked, he heard hurried footsteps, behind him. He turned, ready to fight. It was Parrhasius, a young soldier from his troop.

"Hail, Sire," the boy greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Hephaistion asked. "You should be asleep."

"I have been waiting to see you," he replied. "Is it true you are to go as emissary?"

"News travels fast, I see."

"They say you will take some men with you. May I go, Sire?"

"You know what happened to the other emissaries?"

"Yes."

"And you still choose to go with me?" Hephaistion marvelled at the boy.

"I see much glory in being part of the fall of Tyre, Sire. My name will be known by all, even by Alexander."

"Alexander knows of you, Parrhasius. You have no need to go with me." Hephaistion turned towards his tent. The boy ran ahead of him.

"But, Sire…"

Hephaistion put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Listen to me, Parrhasius. Do not be in such a hurry to be killed. Evaluate all the risks. The people of Tyre threw our emissaries from the walls, with as much thought as if they were flicking flies off a piece of meat. Why would they change their opinion now? Because I go to them?" Hephaistion laughed. "Because a seer, whom we do not know, says they will?"

"Yes, because of the seer…because of his vision," Parrhasius replied, excitedly.

Hephaistion shook his head.

"I can not say why, but as if I had the gift of a seer, myself, I know the day will not go well. That is why you must stay…"

"But…"

"Go, sleep, Parhassius. You will stay and that is an end to it." Hephaistion walked on and this time the boy did not follow.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion dressed, and returned to Alexander just as he was waking.

Alexander opened his eyes to see Hephaistion smiling down on him. He yawned and stretched, then pulled Hephaistion to him. "You are awake early," he whispered.

"I have had your pages prepare a bath for you, Alexander. There is breakfast too."

Alexander sat up, and noticed for the first time, that Hephaistion was dressed in his finest clothes. He was puzzled at first, and then remembered the appearance of Koinus at the banquet, and what had been decided. "You are ready to leave?"

Hephaistion lowered his eyes and nodded. "I have chosen ten men to accompany me. All experienced soldiers, but bearing no weapons."

Alexander studied his friend. "If the vision is right, we will sleep tonight within the walls of Tyre."

Hephaistion smiled. "Come, Alexander, I will keep you company while you bathe."

"I would have you first, Hephaistion," smiled Alexander, pulling him back to the bed in an embrace. He reached to caress Hephaistion's thigh, just as voices were heard outside of the tent, and Craterus and Cleitus entered. Alexander sighed. "Tonight," he promised, kissing Hephaistion briefly on the lips before standing up, throwing a chiton on, and going to the two men.

Philotas, Seleucus and Leonnatus arrived soon after, and Hephaistion found his hopes, of any time alone with Alexander, were scattered to the wind. Good-natured banter abounded as Alexander bathed and then joined them in breakfast.

"I hope that Azemilk slept well last night," smiled Leonnatus. "As it was his last night as Satrap of Tyre."

"Tonight Alexander will sleep in his bed," laughed Seleucus.

"And where will Azemilk be sleeping?" asked Philotas.

"In Hades, if I have anything to do with it," replied Leonnatus. "Meleager was a friend of mine. I would see Azemilk follow him over the walls."

"That is for Alexander to decide," said Craterus. He looked at Hephaistion, who sat quietly, hardly eating his food. "When do you leave?"

"My men are waiting for me now."

"The sooner Tyre falls the better," said Seleucus. "Come, Hephaistion, let there be no more delay."

"Seleucus always was impatient," Alexander smiled. He reached to cover Hephaistion's hand with his. "Azemilk should be honoured that you go as emissary. Tell him that Alexander wishes the inhabitants of Tyre no harm. That a peaceful surrender can only bring prosperity to the city. That he will still be allowed to govern…"

"But, Meleager, Alexander…surely he must be avenged," cried Leonnatus.

Alexander raised his hand. "Meleager will not be forgotten, but the politics of war do not serve emotion. Azemilk must live."

Leonnatus stood as if to leave. Craterus, who had been sitting next to him, also stood, putting a calming hand on Leonnatus' shoulder. "Alexander is right," he soothed.

Leonnatus sighed, then nodded, before looking at Alexander. "I am sorry, Alexander."

"There is no need to be sorry," replied Alexander. "I know how much Meleager meant to you, you do him honour by feeling so passionately."

At that moment General Parmenion entered. "I came to find Hephaistion," he explained. "His men are ready and waiting for him."

Hephaistion stood. Craterus, Seleucus and Leonnatus wished him well before leaving the tent. Philotas moved over to stand with his father. They watched as Alexander stood and embraced Hephaistion. No words were spoken.

Alexander and Hephaistion walked out together, followed by Parmenion and Philotas. Soldiers had gathered to watch, and they cheered as Hephaistion mounted his horse. Alexander ordered that Bucephalus be brought to him, so that the citizens of Tyre might see him ride with Hephaistion.

The stallion was brought quickly, and Alexander leapt onto his back, Bucephalus prancing with the energy of early morning. Then he led the way to the causeway, riding out along half of its distance.

"Alexander, I fear for your safety, please go now," begged Hephaistion. "Alexander, you have no armour, you have ridden too far…"

"You have no armour either, Hephaistion."

"But you are the King, Alexander. I want you safe, you can not come any further."

Alexander nodded, reining in Bucephalus alongside Hephaistion's mount. Symbolically he touched his head to Hephaistion's, raising a loud cheer from his men on the shore, who by now had all heard of the vision.

"My Alexander," whispered Hephaistion, pulling himself away and pushing his horse into a canter. If he hesitated any longer he knew he would be begging Alexander to let him stay. The walls loomed above him as he approached; he heard the gates begin to open.

OOXXOO

Bucephalus was uneasy. Alexander spoke soothingly to him, stroking his strong neck. "What is the matter? What do you know, Bucephalus? Or is it that you need to feel the wind between your ears?" Alexander watched as Hephaistion  
and his men were admitted into Tyre, and then Bucephalus reared up, turned on his hind feet and launched into a gallop.

Alexander's men cleared a path for the stallion as he galloped up the beach, through the ruins of the old city and to the open land beyond.

Parmenion watched as Alexander's guard ran for their horses, anxious to follow and protect their King.

The aged general moved away from the crowds, seeking solitude on the beach. Philotas followed, he feared for his father, he knew that Hephaistion was in Tyre because of him. That his father wished the King's loyal friend dead.

Parmenion sat down on a rock and watched the walls. Minutes passed. Philotas waited for him to speak, he scooped up sand into his hand and let it fall between his fingers, marking time.

After several more minutes Parmenion finally spoke. "I wish I were an eagle."

"An eagle, Father?"

"So I could fly above the city walls and see what is happening."

"You look at the walls as if you expect to see…"

"What if Azemilk is honoured?" Parmenion said to himself, oblivious of Philotas. He was playing a dangerous game, one that would cost him his life if he were found out. "What if he agrees to Alexander's terms, because Hephaistion is relaying them?"

"Then the siege would be over," Philotas answered.

Parmenion heard his son's reply, his temper flared, but he kept his voice low. "This has nothing to do with the siege. This is to do with the death of Hephaistion. He must be killed."

"You should have used poison, father."

"And cause Alexander to be suspicious of everyone around him? In his grief what do you think he would do? He would never trust again, and the trust is what I crave. A man could become rich with trust such as that."

Silence surrounded them. Parmenion watched the walls, as Philotas let the sand run through his fingers.

OOXXOO

Alexander rode back into the old city. Enough time had passed, they should soon know something. He handed Bucephalus to a servant and went inside his tent, intending to wait there. Picking up a book he found he could not read it, his mind was too distracted.

He went outside and stared at the walls. Craterus came to him.

"Where is this seer, Koinus?" Alexander asked.

"He has gone," replied Craterus.

"I need him to tell me how long this will take?"

"Azemilk, more than likely, has his own questions to ask, Alexander. Discussions can take time."

"My terms were fair," stated Alexander.

"More than fair," agreed Craterus. "Come, let us wait for news inside."

Alexander allowed himself to be led inside. Craterus gave him wine, talking of previous victories to lighten Alexander's mood. A cheer went up from outside, Alexander ran from the tent and to the beach. Craterus followed and Alexander's other companions quickly joined him.

The gates to the city had opened; a lone rider was now heading along the causeway, back to camp.

"It is Hephaistion," cried Leonnatus. "The seer was right."

"Where are his men?" asked Craterus, a mixture of anger and fear rising in him.

"He is alone," said Seleucus, stating the obvious.

"It is not Hephaistion," whispered Alexander.

All turned to Alexander, then turned to focus on the rider. It was Hephaistion's bay, without question. The horse had been a gift from Alexander. But the man, now spurring the horse to a gallop… was not Hephaistion.

Parmenion and Philotas arrived at a run, as the rider reached safety at the end of the causeway. The soldier, Evemerus, fell from the horse. Alexander stepped forward and caught him as he fell. The man was distressed. "Dead," he whispered, closing his eyes and giving way to darkness.

OOXXOO

They carried Evemerus to the nearest tent, and laid him on a bed. Alexander ordered water and wiped the man's face with a damp cloth, hoping to revive him.

"I want Koinus found," Alexander said.

"He is not here," said Craterus, concerned for Alexander.

"Then track him down and bring him to me. Now!" ordered Alexander.

Craterus nodded and left. Soon sounds of cavalry moving at speed were heard.

Evemerus began to revive. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Alexander tending to him. "Sire…" he began, then coughed, as his throat was dry.

"Here, drink," whispered Alexander, holding a cup to the man's lips. "Tell me, Evemerus. Tell me what happened." Evemerus looked around, the room was full of generals. He remembered what had happened, what he had to relate. Overcome, his face screwed up in pain. Alexander placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need to know," he said.

"I was so proud to be chosen. All of us were. Aristoxenus…my closest friend," Evemerus wiped tears from his eyes before he could speak once more. "The gates opened to us and we rode into the city. The people were silent as we rode by. I heard the gates close behind us and would have grown uneasy, but the seer…the vision he had…"

"He will be found," vowed Alexander. "Please tell me, for I need to know…about Hephaistion."

"He met with the Satrap. We were all led through to a great hall, where this Azemilk sat with all the men of worth from the city. They listened as he put the proposals to them… then they asked him…what he was to you, Sire."

"Go on."

"They answered for him, Sire. Azemilk said he would see Alexander's whore at his feet. As he spoke, I noticed their soldiers moving into the hall. They surrounded us."

"And you fought."

"No. Not right away. General Hephaistion ordered us to stay calm. He repeated your proposals with more force. He promised that if the satrap refused the terms, that you, Sire, would destroy the city. The Satrap just ordered the guards to move in. Six of them set on General Hephaistion. We were surrounded, we had no weapons, and we could not fight." Evemerus'face buckled once more.

"Come, Evemerus, what happened?" urged Alexander.

"Azemilk ordered General Hephaistion to his knees. He resisted. One nod from the Satrap, and his men began to slaughter my comrades. They held me, I could not fight. I saw Aristoxenus fall. They cut his throat. There was so much blood. I was pushed forward, a knife held at my throat. Azemilk said he would have me killed if General Hephaistion did not obey him. General Hephaistion knelt down…to save me. He could not have saved my comrades…they let me live…but I could just have easily been killed…slaughtered." Evemerus reached shaking hands for the cup of wine, drinking greedily as if to drown the memory.

"Is Hephaistion dead?" asked Parmenion.

Evemerus shook his head. "No. Azemilk came down towards him. He had the soldiers pull General Hephaistion to his feet. He took a knife from one of the soldiers holding him. I thought then that the he would kill him. General Hephaistion did not react, even as the King ran the knife along his body. Azemilk then said that he should be sold as a slave; he handed the knife back to the soldier and ordered them to strip him of his fine clothes.

A coarse chiton was brought, and General Hephaistion was dressed in that. They put him in chains, Sire. I owe him my life. He did not fight. They pushed him onto a podium and the bidding began, but every man there knew that the Satrap intended to have him, and so each man in turn gave way to him."

Evemerus reached for a leather purse, attached to his belt. He handed it to Alexander. "Azemilk said that you should have the money, as he was yours."

Alexander clutched the purse, and then threw it on to the ground. It opened, as it landed, and money scattered across the floor.

"They let you return to bear witness to what happened," said Seleucus.

"Yes. Though, I would rather have died with my comrades," replied Evemerus.

"And what of Hephaistion?" asked Leonnatus.

"He was taken from the hall, to a square, where the citizens of Tyre could see him. Azemilk said he was beloved of Alexander and now he was in chains, a slave. He said the citizens of Tyre would see him punished. That each blow would be like an arrow in Alexander's heart. They took him to a post, he was secured to it. They beat him, Sire. More than necessary as he would not cry out. I did not see more, as they pulled me away, and led me to a horse."

Alexander stood. "See that he is taken care of," he ordered, striding out of the tent. He went for Bucephalus, pushing the stallion in to a gallop. He outpaced his guard, not caring for his safety. Remembering Hephaistion's care. Hephaistion's smile as he awoke that morning. He lifted his face to the heavens and cried in grief and rage.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion was left tied to the post, guards posted around him. His lip bled, where he had bitten down to stifle any cries. He would not show weakness. If he could do anything, it was to show the people of Tyre the courage and resolve of a Macedonian.

The back of his chiton had been partially ripped away, allowing the sun to burn in to the whip marks. He grew uncomfortable and tried to shift his position. His arms had been raised above him, and pain shot through him, as he failed to improve his situation. He put his head back, and looked up at the clear blue sky, then rested it against the post and closed his eyes.

Alexander would know by now. Evemerus had been left alive to bear witness to his humiliation. Alexander would know. But even Alexander could do nothing to help him now. Not now. He needed the siege towers, and they were not ready. If he  
could stay alive for twenty more days, Alexander would be ready to attack. He would take Tyre, and show no mercy to its citizens…not anymore. Hephaistion knew this as sure as he knew himself. Alexander would be cruel, not just for what they had done to him, but also for the other men killed so mercilessly.

Hephaistion was blessed with an image of Alexander in battle. He had been at his side, so many times, in the heart of the fight. "Alexander," he whispered, suddenly confused. Had Alexander come to his rescue now?

The guards laughed.

Hephaistion felt a hand run along his side, around his waist. He fought to move away from it. Opening his eyes to see a guard leering at him. He said something, he spoke of Alexander.

Another soldier pulled him away, called him Phraates. A warning tone in his voice. The soldier acted unconcerned by his friend's warning, but did not attempt to touch  
Hephaistion again.

Hephaistion did not understand what they said. He had never learnt the Persian language. He only knew the intonation of the words, the greed in the hand, and that they spoke of Alexander. When he spoke with Azemilk, an interpreter had exchanged their words. When he was taken prisoner, the interpreter had kept up a commentary, in flawless Greek. They had never wished to hear Alexander's proposals; they knew already what they would do. The interpreter spoke for Evemerus to hear.

Footsteps approached from the left. A voice giving orders. The guards obeyed, freeing Hephaistion from the post. They pushed him forward. He almost stumbled but managed to stay upright. The chains were difficult to walk in, the metal cuffs heavy around his ankles. Metal cuffs were also attached to his wrists, his hands chained in front of him. He had often seen men chained and sold as slaves. He never imagined that one day it would happen to him.

He came to some steps and hesitated, he needed time to climb them. The guard, Phraates, pushed him and he fell forward, he put his hands out to save himself and the metal cuffs bit into his wrists. The voice with the orders, reprimanded Phraates for this, and Hephaistion was dragged upright and pulled up the steps.

He was taken to a large room, with an open terrace running along one side of it. A feast was being prepared. Hephaistion was guided to the terrace and forced to his knees once more. The guards stood to attention at his side, saying nothing. Hephaistion looked up to see who was giving the orders, and recognised a man who had been standing by Azemilk's side.

Seeing Hephaistion looking at him, the man spoke to him in Greek. "You will kneel here, you will not move, you will not speak." He did not wait to see if Hephaistion would reply, but turned and, with his long flowing robes billowing behind him, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander's companions had been desperately searching for him, but the search proved fruitless. It was with great relief that they saw him ride back into the camp and they ran to greet him.

"Fetch Diades," Alexander commanded, heading to his tent.

Craterus headed off to find the engineer, and bring him to Alexander as quickly as possible. Cleitus and Ptolemy were the only two who dared go to the King.

Alexander was pouring wine; he picked up the cup and slumped into a chair. "Have you located the seer?" he asked.

Cleitus shook his head. "We were concerned for you, Sire. We put our resources into looking for you."

Alexander stared at his cup, and then threw it across the room. The wine spilled out as it sailed through the air. "I want him found," he said, struggling to hold his temper.

"And what of Eumopeles, the spy?" asked Seleucus. "His information proved incorrect. Perhaps he was in league with Azemilk, he could have been setting a trap…for Hephaistion."

Tears filled Alexander's eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. "It's all that I can think of, Seleucus. But if he thinks that I will abandon the siege because he holds Hephaistion hostage…"

"A hostage he has made a slave," Cleitus pointed out.

Alexander nodded. "The attack will go ahead. As soon as possible."

"And what of Hephaistion?" asked Perdiccas, who had just entered. "Surely we should negotiate, to see what ransom Azemilk would accept."

"No more emissaries will go to Tyre," insisted Alexander. "None at all. Hephaistion must take his chances and hope the gods are with him."

Craterus returned with Diades.

"I want the siege towers completed and ready for attack, Diades," said Alexander.

"I imagined that you would," replied Diades. "I have calculated how long it will be and now, Sire, I am happy to report that they will be ready in fifteen more days."

"I want them completed in ten."

"Sire, that is impossible."

"You have always done the impossible for me, Diades. Are you to disappoint me now? I will give you all the men you need, all the oxen and carts, but you must be finished in ten days, if not sooner."

Diades considered Alexander's words. "In ten days then, Alexander. But I will need men working day and night."

"You have it." Alexander smiled, it felt good to be taking action. He gave each man present a job to do, and orders for the others, deciding that he would organise and rally his men to the task.

As he headed for Bucephalus, a young boy came running up to him. He had been crying. "Parrhasius, what is it?"

On hearing Alexander speak his name, the boy stopped in his tracks, his mouth falling open. "General Hephaistion said you knew my name. I did not believe him."

"What is it you wanted, Parrhasius?" Alexander said, with disinterest, leaping up on to Bucephalus' back as he spoke. The boy stepped back, not wishing to be trampled under the stallion's hooves as he reared, eager to be gone. Alexander reined him in and held him still.

"I saw General Hephaistion this morning, he had been swimming in the sea and was heading back to his tent. I spoke with him, Sire. He told me that he knew it would not go well."

"He knew?"

"I wanted to go with him, he would not allow it. He had no faith in the seer. Is it true, Sire? That they have him in chains?"

Alexander nodded, unable to speak. Wishing, with everything he had, that Hephaistion had shared these doubts, knowing at the same time he would have poured scorn on them. Bucephalus cantered on the spot, and Alexander released the reins allowing the stallion to take him away, put him to a useful task.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion ached. He had been made to kneel for hours, while preparations for the feast were made. He had closed his eyes, and tried to recall happier times, but the conversation of his guards would bring him back from his memories, and into cold reality once more.

As late afternoon approached, guests began to arrive, each greeted with wine. Musicians began to play and food was served. The curious among them made their way to the terrace, to study Hephaistion, like a lion in a cage. Hephaistion kept his eyes to the ground, not understanding, and not caring what was being said.

"Would you like some wine?"

Hephaistion looked up at the man who spoke in faltering Greek. He was a Persian, dressed in fine silks, showing signs of a comfortable life spent in idle relaxation. The man held his cup to Hephaistion's lips, tipping it a little. Hephaistion was thirsty. He could smell the fruity aroma of the wine. Good wine. He opened his mouth and moved to swallow it. As he did so the man withdrew the cup, allowing the contents to spill upon the floor. The small crowd laughed, as the man explained his joke.

More people arrived to stare at him. They touched his hair, prodded his back, his arms, his face. Hephaistion stayed still. He looked at the ground and imagined himself back at Pella, with Alexander. The first time they had kissed, the first time…

"And how is my slave?"

The crowd fell back as Azemilk arrived. He walked up to Hephaistion, and placing a hand under his prisoner's chin, made him gaze upon him. "You may speak."

Hephaistion pulled away from Azemilk's hand. He raised himself upright, ignoring the painful protest of his back. As he spoke, Azemilk's interpreter translated his words for the crowd. Azemilk needed no interpreter, he spoke Greek fluently.

"You have put yourself in grave danger, Azemilk, and the lives of your citizens. Not just by enslaving me, but by the murder of King Alexander's men. He was prepared to be lenient, but now he will attack, and attack with vengeance on his mind. King Alexander can be merciful, he would have allowed you to keep your position here, but now, when Alexander wins this battle, it will be you who is kneeling before him, in chains like mine."

There was silence, as Hephaistion's words were repeated in Persian, and the crowd stood watching the satrap, in thoughtful contemplation of the Macedonian's words.

Azemilk laughed. A forced laugh. The crowd laughed with him. "Alexander will not conquer this city," said Azemilk. "And you. When Alexander realises he is defeated and leaves, I will give you to King Darius as a symbol of my loyalty and devotion. Perhaps he will want you as a eunuch in his harem."

The crown of sycophants laughed once more, before heading to the tables and beginning the feast.

Hephaistion coughed, his throat now dry. He had no hunger; he grieved for his men, for their families. He wished that he had been allowed to follow them to Hades.

OOXXOO

As night fell, Alexander stood on the beach and looked over at the walled city. In the distance, he could hear work continuing on the towers. He thought once more of what Parrhasius had said. His words had stayed on Alexander's mind. Hephaistion knew. Alexander wished he could be with him right now. Perhaps there was a way.

He headed back up the beach, looking for an archer. "Dinocrates," he called, "come here, I need your bow."

Dinocrates ran to his King. "Sire," he said handing his bow to the King.

"I want an incendiary arrow. Fetch one and come to me, I shall be here, waiting."

Dinocrates ran off, but returned shortly holding the requested arrow. "It will not reach the city," he warned, as Alexander lit the arrow and prepared to fire.

Alexander smiled, and pulling back the bow, launched the missile into the night sky.

OOXXOO

The guards grew excited and pointed into the sky. Hephaistion turned and saw the glow of fire, an incendiary arrow, lighting up the night sky. "I would make the sun shine in the night sky for you," he whispered, knowing it was Alexander who fired the arrow.

The guests at the feast who saw the arrow, came out onto the terrace, not sure what to expect. Seeing the furore, King Azemilk came to the terrace. He spoke to the guards, needing to know what it was.

"Alexander," replied Hephaistion. "He is coming. Not tonight, but soon…and he will destroy you."

OOXXOO

Supply ships arrived early the next morning, and with them came an old man, known to Alexander and all his companions, as he had taught them as boys.

Cassander saw him first and ran to greet him, followed by Seleucus, Ptolemy and Perdiccas. They surrounded him as they approached Alexander's tent. Alexander heard them talking and laughing. Not in the mood for banter or jokes, and annoyed that his companions should be so cheery, when Hephaistion might be dead, he went to quiet them. When they saw him, they all stepped to one side revealing the teacher they all adored.

"Lysimachus!" Alexander opened his arms, and stepped forward to embrace the man. "I never expected I should see you here!"

"Why? When I hear all the time how my boys are doing, and you, Alexander, what a great king you have turned out to be." He looked around at them all. "My young boys, all men now." Tears of pride filled his eyes. "Where is Hephaistion, Alexander? I remember how inseparable the two of you were."

Alexander released the man from his embrace, holding him at arm's length. "Hephaistion is being held prisoner in Tyre, Lysimachus. Just yesterday, he went as emissary, and did not return."

Lysimachus put his hand on Alexander's shoulder, looking intently in his eyes. "You mean to get him back?"

"If only time would fly I would be by his side right now. But I must be patient and hope he comes to no harm. We need the siege towers. We have nine more days before they will be ready."

"My Achilles and Patroclus, you were meant to be together, you will be together again, for the gods have decreed it, Alexander."

Alexander once again embraced the man, before pulling back and letting his friends step forward and talk to Lysimachus. He ordered servants to serve breakfast, and sat and watched while it was eaten. Memories were shared, but the dearest memories were with one noticeable by his absence. Alexander looked through the door of his tent, across to Tyre, and thought of Hephaistion.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion had been woken early that same morning. He had been kicked in the back, and pulled upright by his hair, by new guards.

After the feast, he had been taken along corridors, and dragged down stairs, outside the palace, to a windowless cell, thrown in and locked inside. There was a thick carpet of straw on the floor, it stank of goats. Hephaistion felt his way along the rough brick walls, it was a small room, with only the one door.

He needed to rest and lay on the floor, ignoring the stench. Azemilk meant to humiliate him in any way he could. He had closed his eyes and Morpheus, the god of dreams, had claimed him.

Now he was dragged out into the early morning sunlight. He shielded his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the sudden light. He tripped over his chains, and a guard kicked him to the ground, laughing as he did so. Another stepped forward, grabbing Hephaistion's hair once more, and making him stand. They pushed him forward, to an area where other slaves were filling sacks with sand. They stopped work as Hephaistion came into sight, but an order was shouted out, and they obeyed it, and carried on working.

A pannier was strapped to Hephaistion's back, and this was loaded with two sacks of sand. Hephaistion looked to see other men climbing the steep steps to the top of the wall, like ants, all carrying panniers. He was pushed forward once more, and it was obvious that they wanted him to join the line, and start climbing.

The chains he wore were heavy, and it was difficult to climb the steps with them on. The new guards did not go with him. At the top of each level, other soldiers pushed him on, until he reached the top. They were storing the sand, intending to heat it, and pour it down over Alexander's army when they attacked. Bitumen was already prepared, to burn the siege towers, and a vast array of weaponry was on display. The people of Tyre had arrogance, brought about by their confidence that the walls could not be breached.

Hephaistion longed to see the army and struggled over to the wall. As he was about to peer over, a soldier stepped up, and held his spear against Hephaistion's throat. Hephaistion backed away. A man came over to him, tugging on his arm and pulling him over to where the sand was being stored.

"Careful, Sire," he warned, lifting the sacks from the pannier.

"You are Greek?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes. Although I was just a boy of fifteen when I was taken. My name is Aristander."

"I am Hephaistion."

"I know. We all know." Aristander fetched a goatskin, opening the top and handing it to Hephaistion.

"Here, it is water, drink," he instructed, smiling as Hephaistion swallowed the water he so badly needed.

A guard came over, shouting.

"He wants us to get back to work," he interpreted. He took the water skin from Hephaistion. "I will watch for you. There will be water for you here."

"Thank you, Aristander."

"Alexander will come?"

"He will come."

Hephaistion found it even harder going descending the steps. On the way up he had been able to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. On the way down he had nothing to lean on. Other slaves were climbing with their panniers, and they were now against the wall. The pannier pressed into his back, opening wounds, which had begun to heal, the metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles grazed his skin. Just yesterday he had been free. He had been with Alexander. It felt a lifetime ago.

When he got to the bottom, the new guards came over to him. Two more sacks were put in the pannier, and once again he began to climb. This went on for the rest of the day. He had no food, only Aristander gave him water, and he was exhausted.

As the sun began to set, the guards removed the pannier. They handed him over to Phraates, and the men who had initially guarded him. They led him up more steps and along corridors, until he found himself back in the terraced room. Azemilk and his guests were already dining. Hephaistion was led in to the centre of the room, and pushed to his knees.

Azemilk spoke to the guards briefly, then they pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to their Satrap. Turning him, so that his back was to Azemilk, they pushed him to his knees once more.

Azemilk spoke. "The guards say that you worked well today. I think that you should be rewarded." The Satrap clapped his hands, and a servant ran in, placing a wooden bowl into Hephaistion's hands. It contained a thin gruel, which smelt like ambrosia to Hephaistion.

"And I think some entertainment, while you eat, Hephaistion." Azemilk clapped his hands and musicians began to play. Hephaistion held the bowl to his lips and swallowed some gruel, as eunuchs appeared, dressed in Greek fashion. One had a gold wreath…Alexander…he was meant to be Alexander. Another stepped forward. He heard Azemilk's voice. "Do you recognise yourself?"

The two eunuchs embraced, kissing each other lightly on the lips, before the music changed, and a frenzied dance of love was enacted between the two men. Laughter filled the room. Other dancers took the part of Alexander's other companions, all being slain by Persian warriors. A tall man, dressed as Azemilk appeared. The dancers who had played the Persian warriors, having slain Alexander's army, now rushed forward to lie down before this Azemilk. The sea, they were the sea.

The mock Alexander now begged his Hephaistion to go to Azemilk. They kissed and parted, Alexander watching as his lover stepped over the sea to Azemilk. As this mock Hephaistion was imprisoned, he stretched out his arms, beseeching Alexander to free him, only to see him fall to his knees, lost for ideas. The mock Azemilk stepped over the sea and plunged his own sword into Alexander's body.

The guests applauded and cheered. Azemilk stood up, going to the dancers to thank them for the entertainment they had provided. Hephaistion drank the gruel. It was just a dance. He had never been fond of dancers.

OOXXOO

Lysimachus found Alexander alone in his tent. His companions were keeping themselves busy, since the cavalry unit initially sent after Koinus had returned. They had found no trace of the man, he was not known in Aradus, the city he claimed to hail from. Eumopeles the spy had disappeared. Parmenion was as bemused by it as everyone else.

"Alexander, it grieves my old heart to see you like this."

Alexander had wished to be alone, but he could not dismiss his former teacher. Looking at him, Alexander felt himself transported back to the happy days of his childhood at Pella. "I am glad you are here, Lysimachus."

"It has been my wish, for a long time now, to come and see you. I am so proud of you, Alexander. Proud of all my boys." He took a seat and stared at Alexander, thinking of what he wanted to say, and how he might say it. "I am an old man, Alexander. I think that I will die soon, that is why I embarked on this journey, to see you one more time."

"You will live for many more years yet," argued Alexander.

The old man shook his head. "No. My body tells me it will soon be my time." He paused. "So let me help you, Alexander…let me go to Azemilk…let me bargain for Hephaistion's return. Your father would use me for diplomatic missions. Let me go…"

"No." Alexander's face showed anger, and then he successfully sought to hide it. "I will send no more emissaries, Lysimachus. I would go myself, to free Hephaistion, if I thought Azemilk would listen." He paused. "We must be patient. The siege towers will soon be ready. The men are ready to teach this satrap a lesson he will not forget."

"But if I went…"

Alexander shook his head. "No, Lysimachus." He reached forward and took the old man's hand. "I thank you for your offer, but no."

OOXXOO

Philotas had been busy all day, overseeing the building of the siege towers, along with Ptolemy, and Perdiccas. He had heard that the cavalry had failed to find Koinus, the news brought him much relief. The man would surely have been tortured, and would have named his father as the instigator of the plot.

He sought his father now, and found him walking along the shore.

"Hail, Father."

Parmenion had been lost in thought; he turned suddenly, his hand on his sword for a moment, before he recognised his eldest son. "Philotas. You startled me."

Philotas looked around, making sure they could not be overheard. "They did not find Koinus. I have been worried, Father. What if the man could not hide himself away well enough?"

"Dead men cannot speak."

"Father?"

"I paid the man well. I gave him food and wine for his journey…"

"You poisoned the wine?"

Parmenion nodded, then held up a warning finger to his son. "You say nothing of this. Ever."

Philotas nodded. "I give you my oath."

Parmenion put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Alexander believes that this is all a plot by Azemilk. Let him think that." He sighed. "The only thing that troubles me is that Hephaistion still lives beyond those walls. If he is rescued, then he may know that Azemilk had no part in any plot. That is the danger. Alexander will then look to those around him, and all that I have worked for…"

"If Hephaistion returns, the bond he has with Alexander may grow stronger."

"Azemilk should have killed him."

"Perhaps he will. Perhaps he is already dead."

Parmenion shook his head. "No. He is alive…I know it."

OOXXOO

The next morning, Hephaistion was awake when the guards came for him. He struggled to his feet as they opened the wooden door, and lifted his hands to shield his eyes from the dazzling sunlight. Once again, he was put to work, carrying sand to the top of the walls.

He was not afraid of hard work. Alexander often led by example, sharing the hardships of his men, expecting his companions to do the same. If Azemilk expected to break him this way, then the man would be disappointed. The chains were difficult, though. They made things harder, with each step he was in danger of falling forward.

Eventually, he reached the top, and he looked for Aristander. The man had been true to his word, and provided Hephaistion with water he so badly needed. Today would be no different, he saw him collecting the goatskin and hurrying over. He emptied the sacks from Hephaistion's pannier, and guided him to a quiet corner to drink.

"The guards will not see you here," he said. "Drink well, Sire. There is no shortage of water. Only food. When they heard Alexander was coming, they took in vast supplies, but over the months of the siege these have dwindled."

"And I am taken to a feast every night, where Azemilk entertains many," replied Hephaistion, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He poured some water into his hand and washed his face with it, then poured some down his arms and legs in an effort to clean himself.

Aristander hurried over to a basket and pulled out some bread, and breaking it, he gave half to Hephaistion. "Take it, Sire. Eat it quickly."

Hephaistion did not need prompting, barely able to thank Aristander as he chewed and swallowed. Aristander handed him the goatskin so that he could drink and wash it down. "I owe you much, Aristander."

"A siege tower is ready, Sire. I saw it myself. The others are being built so quickly, not far behind the first."

Hephaistion smiled, and then became concerned. "Aristander. When the attack begins, get to safety. Hide. If you are found tell them you have the protection of Hephaistion Amyntor, say it in Greek, and say it loud."

Aristander nodded. "I will, Sire. Though, do not worry about me. Take care of yourself."

Hephaistion turned, heading for the steps. As he approached them Phraates appeared, saying something that Hephaistion did not understand. The guard seemed to be out to make trouble, he was joking with his friends. He reached for Hephaistion's hair, but Hephaistion leaned away from him, and Phraates' hand closed on air.

Phraates friends laughed louder at this. Phraates' face grew red with anger, and using his spear he lashed out at Hephaistion. Hephaistion had anticipated the move and stepped forward, using the momentum to push Phraates to the ground. The slaves all cheered, but their celebrations were short lived when the other guards launched an attack on Hephaistion.

They beat him back, to the top of the stairs, where he lost his balance, and fell. He hit his head on a step, half way down, and rolled on to his side. The pannier dug in to the stone, stopping his descent, but Hephaistion landed with his body half way over the edge and he fell from the steps, onto the level below.

The guards rushed down the steps, fearful that Azemilk's slave was dead. He looked dead; blood was on the stone where his head lay. A crowd gathered around Hephaistion, only Phraates hung back, already shouting how he had been attacked by the Macedonian General, how he had defended himself honourably.

Another soldier arrived and took charge. The Macedonian was not dead. The pannier was removed, and he was carried to the terrace where the feasts took place, and laid upon cushions. Azemilk was sent for. When he arrived he grew angry, demanding to know who was responsible. Phraates and his fellow guards were brought before him. Phraates repeated his story, and his comrades agreed with it.

Still Azemilk was angry. General Hephaistion was a prize, intended for King Darius himself. He dismissed the guards and went to see his prisoner.

Hephaistion was beginning to come round. Thinking he was back in Alexander's camp, for a moment, he tried to rise. His head throbbed in pain, his right leg ached and it hurt to breathe. "How?" he whispered.

"Lie still."

Hephaistion opened his eyes. It seemed the entire Persian court had gathered around him, with Azemilk in the middle, and a man on his knees beside him, examining him. Hephaistion remembered his fight with Phraates. The vision in his right eye became blurred, and he raised his hands and brushed away fresh blood.

He gasped, as the man put pressure on his side and forced his right leg to bend. The man spoke to him, and then turned to Azemilk, obviously reporting his findings. The Satrap nodded, he seemed relieved at what the man told him. He left the terrace and the court went with him, leaving the man, and two eunuchs, with Hephaistion.

The man cleaned the wound on Hephaistion's head, placing a dressing over it and tying it securely. He then held a cup to Hephaistion's lips, and urged him to drink. There was something in the water, he could not say what it was, but in a short while the pain eased a little.

He was then given a thin broth to drink, and bread to eat. He felt as if he had feasted for a week, and closed his eyes and slept. When he awoke the sun was beginning to set, the man had gone, but the two eunuchs were there, waiting for him to wake. One of them brought water to him.

Hephaistion could hear music and laughter. Azemilk was feasting once more. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep. He dreamed of Alexander, of their time in exile together. Hard times, but happy days. Alexander's smile, the way he would tilt his head to the left, the way his eyes would light up when he was inspired…and Alexander was always inspired.

He could hear the soldiers marching. He wanted to be in Alexander's arms, not marching. The marching was getting louder. He was with Alexander, but being pulled away from him. Hephaistion struggled to stay with Alexander, but hands wrapped around his arms, dragging him, lifting him up.

Hephaistion opened his eyes. The soldiers were Persian; they were dragging him towards Azemilk.

The Satrap looked displeased. He studied Hephaistion, for a while, before he spoke to him in Greek. "Today you attacked one of my guards."

Hephaistion looked around the room, blinking to clear his vision. He saw Phraates, standing with his comrades. Phraates was grinning at him. He looked back to the Satrap. He had attacked, he could not lie.

Azemilk continued. "You must learn to obey, and so you will be punished with ten lashes of the whip."

Hephaistion bit his lip. He wanted to defend himself, but knew it would be futile. The guards pulled him back, pushing him to his knees. They pushed his face to the ground, they wanted him to stay like that. The chiton was pulled down his arms, to expose his back.

Two men approached, standing either side of him. There was a pause, perhaps they were waiting for a signal from Azemilk before the punishment began. Hephaistion heard the whip cut through the air, before he felt it cut into his back. He had no time to recover before another lash followed. He pushed his arms forward, and pressed his head between his elbows, he was enveloped in pain. As he fell to his side the sharp, burning pain of the whip followed, and then stopped, allowing Hephaistion to fall into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Early morning found Alexander inspecting progress on the siege engines. They were almost complete, Alexander was delighted. Diades had outdone even his best expectations. He found his chief engineer and congratulated him on his efforts.

"With so many men available, and with the timber finally arriving on the ox carts, it made the difference, Sire," Diades replied modestly.

"I asked a lot, Diades. I asked for siege towers to match the walls of Tyre. No siege engine has ever been built so high before. I needed them quickly, and here they are. When can I attack?"

"If you give it two days, Sire. That would be half the time I had estimated."

"But you could have them ready in one?"

Diades smiled. "I am not a miracle worker…"

"Oh yes, you are," grinned Alexander.

He headed back to his tent meaning to call his generals to a meeting. The speed with which the siege towers were being constructed had lifted his spirits, but Alexander felt a constant pain in his heart. A pain brought about by the absence of his true friend, his Patroclus. If he gave in to it, he could feel the pain well up inside. He needed Hephaistion. He changed direction, knowing where he might find some comfort.

He approached Hephaistion's tent with reverence, as if he were approaching a shrine. He had no wish to disturb anything, just to feel the essence of the man he loved more than life. He was not so familiar with the tent, these days Hephaistion would always come to him, to lie in his bed.

Alexander stepped inside, instantly sensing Hephaistion, as if he would appear at any moment. "Hephaistion…" he whispered, closing his eyes and picturing Hephaistion, opening his arms to him, smiling at him, his blue eyes seeing in to his soul. The pain welled up in Alexander's heart once more.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Hephaistion's armour stood at the ready, in a corner of the tent, a cloak discarded on the bed. He picked it up and held it to him, smelling the fabric, taking some comfort from it.

Still holding the cloak, in a bundle, to his chest, Alexander walked over to a table. A book on military strategy lay open on it. He had lent it to Hephaistion, not thinking he would read it. Hephaistion would follow him to the ends of the earth, and Alexander knew that whatever strategy he decided was best, would be accepted by Hephaistion without question. "You read the books, Alexander," Hephaistion had  
laughed.

Paper and pens were also on the table, but there were no unfinished letters. Except for the cloak, which had been lying on the bed, everything was in order. "You knew, and wouldn't tell me," Alexander murmured. "Oh, Hephaistion," he held the cloak up to his face, not sure who he hid the tears from. Alexander fought back the pain, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. He should leave, this place was too painful.

He went to go, hesitating, turning back, needing to say something so the gods might hear him. "Tomorrow we attack," he began. "I need you to live, Hephaistion. Keep safe until I find you. Live, Hephaistion. If you love me, live for me, and may the gods unite us."

He paused, almost expecting an answer, then made his way outside. He needed to discuss battle plans, have the men made ready. He looked up into the blue of the morning sky, and saw an eagle soaring high above. A good omen.

OOXXOO

Hephaistion had been left, under guard, to sleep on the terrace. He was still allowed the comfort of the cushions, lying on his stomach, he had attempted to sleep. But sleep would not come, only pain. His head ached, it was difficult to breathe and his right leg hurt whichever way he tried to position it.

As night faded into day, the physician and two eunuchs returned. Hephaistion lifted himself up onto his elbows, attempting to turn on to his side. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lie still."

Hephaistion obeyed the order. The chiton was once more pulled back, he heard the physician groan in dismay, saying something to the eunuchs that he couldn't understand. The physician's hands then examined Hephaistion's side and leg. Hephaistion looked for himself and was able to see that his leg was badly bruised, his knee swollen.

The physician asked the guards for something. A cup of water. He held it to Hephaistion's lips and let him drink. He put his hand on Hephaistion's forehead but gave no reaction. Hephaistion flinched as he removed the dressing.

The guards spoke to the physician. He did not reply to them, instead he looked at Hephaistion.

"You are to be chained to the post in the square. They ask me if your injuries are severe enough to kill you, if this happens. They are not. You are strong and will bear it. Azemilk does not want you to die, but you attacked a guard, and therefore must be seen to have been punished."

"Will I be whipped again?" Hephaistion hated himself for asking, but he needed to know.

The physician shook his head. "No. Anyone can see you have had that punishment. As you turned to your side last night, the whip cut through the flesh, the rib is exposed." He looked up at the guards and they came forward, taking Hephaistion's arms and pulling him upright. The physician had the kindness to have the guards wait a moment, before taking Hephaistion to the square.

The slaves of Tyre had been brought there to see Hephaistion secured to the post. His chest was pushed against the post and his arms were raised above him, the chains put over a metal hook. As this was done a man spoke to the slaves, before letting them go about their business.

Hephaistion's body was already protesting at the abuse. He lifted his left arm higher, which allowed his right arm to be lowered. This brought some relief. He rested his head against the post, praying to the gods for strength. He looked up into the morning sky and saw an eagle. Alexander would come for him. He just had to hold on.

OOXXOO

Lysimachus joined the war council half way through. He sat proudly, listening to his former pupils discuss battle strategy. Who would ever have thought it? The gods had blessed Alexander with true and able friends.

Alexander wanted everything prepared. He was hoping that Diades would give him the miracle, allowing him to attack in the morning. He wanted every man to know his job when the signal was given. He was proud to lead from the front; he and his companions would climb the first tower and take the city.

General Parmenion interrupted at this point. He suggested that he and his son, Philotas, be allowed the great honour of being first into battle. Alexander would not hear of it. Philotas could join his companions, but Parmenion was required on the ground, organising the assault troops.

Lysimachus saw something then in Parmenion's face. Anger? Disappointment? He could not tell what it was. Perhaps an old man's dismay at being left out of things. He knew the feeling. He waited his turn to speak. When it came he stood, so all could see him.

"Alexander. I have travelled far to see you, and it makes my heart proud to see the fine man, and great King, you have become. I beg you, Alexander, before you attack, let me go as emissary."

All his former pupils supported Alexander's vehement refusal. Lysimachus waited for silence before he continued. "I am an old man Alexander. I have no wish to die in my bed, when I may be of use here. If you do not wish me to go as emissary, then give me a sword, let me fight."

"You will be killed, Lysimachus," said Ptolemy.

"Do you have so little faith in my skills?" Lysimachus asked.

"Azemilk would show you no mercy," Seleucus showed his concern.

"What would he do? Make me a slave? When he can see that the towers are complete. Would he harm an old man when Alexander is about to attack?"

"Yes," snapped Craterus. "He believes he can not be defeated."

"I wish to do something. I have skills as an emissary. I do not know how to hold a sword, but if I have to, to help you win this battle, then I shall arm myself and join the ranks of foot soldiers." Lysimachus spoke so passionately he had to stop for breath.

The thought of the old man before them, picking up a sword and trying to fight, would, at any other time, have been amusing. Each of the companions had no wish to lose their former teacher, but each could not deny him his wish. They looked to Alexander, who had tears in his eyes.

"Lysimachus," Alexander whispered. "You were such a wise man, but now you speak like a fool. I cannot deny you, though. If you can find five men to accompany you, willingly, then I will let you go in the morning. I wish you would reconsider. I wish you had stayed at home."

Lysimachus smiled. "You will see, Alexander. Perhaps you still have things to learn."

OOXXOO

As the sun was setting, Hephaistion was taken down from the post and taken to the small cell. He was given no water, but welcomed the shade and the comfort of the straw bed. He rested his head; it still ached. He found it difficult to find comfort, although it was easier to breathe with his arms down by his side.

He shivered, although he was far from cold. He was tired. He just needed to sleep. His thirst kept him awake. He counted the time, longing for morning to come. Perhaps he would see Aristander. Cursing that he washed himself with the water, when he should have been drinking it. He would drink it now. He was so hot, his throat so dry.

What if he did not live to see morning? Could he be dying? Hephaistion dragged himself over to a wall, and struggled to sit upright. He leaned his left side against the wall, convinced if he could stay awake, death could not take him. It would be better by morning. He would see Aristander, and drink his fill.

OOXXOO

"He has found five men."

Alexander did not need Ptolemy to elaborate any further. He ate his breakfast, and nodded.

"He intends to leave immediately," Ptolemy added. "You can still stop him, Alexander. You only have to order it."

Alexander stood. "He talked me into letting him go, Ptolemy. Perhaps he can talk Azemilk into surrender."

"I once saw him attempting to wield a sword," replied Ptolemy. "He lifted it up in the air, and fell backwards. I wet myself laughing."

Alexander smiled. "He is a good man, Ptolemy. Wiser than most. We should let him do this, and let him see only our love and gratitude as he goes."

Alexander and Ptolemy went to where Lysimachus was preparing to leave. Horses had been brought for the five men, and all the other companions had gathered round. They joked and teased Lysimachus, like they had when they were boys.

Alexander was alarmed to see Parrhasius was one of the five. He knew that Hephaistion had forbidden him to go, although he could understand Parrhasius' eagerness. But he was just a boy. He took hold of his horse's reins intent on stopping him, making him see the danger. Then he realised that if he stopped Parrhasius, Lysimachus would only have four men. By the terms of their agreement he  
could not go.

Alexander was sorely tempted, but he could not deny an old man his dream. "Take care, Parrhasius," he said, looking up in to the boy's eager face.

"I shall, Sire. I am not afraid."

"There is nothing to be afraid of," said Lysimachus, turning his horse, and steering it towards the causeway.

Alexander walked along with him, suddenly reaching for the old man's hand. "Reconsider," he whispered.

Lysimachus reined in his horse. He ran his hand across Alexander's head, as he had when he was a boy, when he had been perplexed by the knowledge his teacher imparted. "I can do this, Alexander. Have faith," he smiled, pushing his horse forward once more.

Alexander did not go with him this time, although his companions did, to the edge of the causeway. "Farewell, Phoenix," he whispered. "Farewell, Teacher."

OOXXOO

Hephaistion had been left in the small cell, even though he knew the sun would have risen by now. He could hear people going about their business. He shivered, realising now that his wounds must be infected. His throat was so dry. If he could just have one sip of water he would gladly close his eyes and die.

He moved to the door, willing it to open for him. As if, sitting closer, would open it sooner. He had stayed awake, but now was exhausted. His head ached more than ever, his side ached and his right leg complained whenever he moved it.

In spite of it all, he found himself smiling. He would make a very poor gift to Darius, and if he died, he would cheat the Great King of a present altogether. Perhaps Azemilk would send his physician again. Perhaps he would be expected to climb the steps once more.

He heard footsteps approaching and the door opened. Phraates stepped into the cell, followed by two of his comrades. They lifted Hephaistion up, turning him to face the wall. Phraates' hand reached out, his fingers tracing the damage caused by the whip. He laughed as he discovered the exposed rib, pushing his finger into the open wound.

Hephaistion struggled against the guards. They pushed him harder against the wall, and held him there. Two more guards came into the small room, putting a rope noose around Hephaistion's neck and tightening it, until he choked. Then, pulling on the rope, and with the other guards pushing him along, they brought Hephaistion out into the sunlight.

Hephaistion was pushed forward. He found it difficult to move, limping severely on his right leg, struggling even harder with the chains, the rope choking him as his guards shouted at him, goaded him forward.

They were taking him to Azemilk's palace. They were impatient. As Hephaistion fell forward, they grabbed his arms and dragged him along the corridors, and up stairs. Then they encouraged him back onto his feet, releasing the rope, allowing him time to hobble forward at his own pace. He had been brought to the great hall, where he had first met with Azemilk.

There in the centre of the hall were six men, dressed in Greek fashion. They were drinking wine, admiring the carvings and statues.

As Hephaistion appeared, an old man stepped away from the rest. Hurrying to him, calling his name.

Hephaistion coughed and swallowed, barely able to speak. "Teacher?"

OOXXOO

Alexander strapped on his armour. If Azemilk did not listen to Lysimachus, then he would attack.

He had done with waiting.

Diades had come to him, after Lysimachus had departed. The towers were ready; he had given Alexander his miracle. Alexander had ordered that the siege engines move into position. If anything this would give Lysimachus more to argue with. With a battle imminent, Azemilk might just reconsider his position.

He stepped outside of his tent, his men greeting him, rattling their spears on their shields and cheering. Alexander leaped onto Bucephalus, allowing the stallion to do a collected trot to the causeway. Here he waited, allowing the siege engines to go ahead, marvelling at  
Diades' genius.

"If we attack, I beg you to reconsider and let me go with you."

Alexander looked to his right and saw Parmenion. "No. I need you here. Philotas will be with me along with the others. I intend to be first over the walls."

"And what of Lysimachus?" Seleucus asked the question, reining in his horse alongside Bucephalus. Craterus and Cleitus were with him.

"I shall give him all the time he needs."

"You think he will fail?" asked Cleitus.

"I hope he succeeds," replied Alexander. "But if he fails, I will attack without delay."

OOXXOO

"Didaskale," whispered Hephaistion, as his teacher embraced him. As he stepped back, Lysimachus had tears in his eyes.

"What have they done to you, Hephaistion?" Lysimachus still had the cup of wine; he held it to Hephaistion's lips, watching him drink. "Oh, Hephaistion, Alexander will not allow this to go unpunished."

"And how is my Alexander?" Hephaistion asked, attempting to smile.

"He misses his Patroclus," replied Lysimachus, brushing a wayward strand of hair from Hephaistion's face.

The other men came over, but Phraates and the other guards moved closer to Hephaistion, barring their way. Only Lysimachus was allowed to stay near. Hephaistion saw Parrhasius, then recognised Lysippus, Eteocles, Herodotus and Philitus – all men from his unit.

"Parrhasius. I thought I told you that you could not come?" said Hephaistion.

"But the towers are ready, Sire. Azemilk has no choice but to release you…"

Lysimachus held up his hand to silence the boy. "He is young, with much to learn. I remember that both you and Alexander were the same at his age."

"But we had each other," Hephaistion replied.

Lysimachus saw Hephaistion try not to shiver. Of all of the boys he had ever taught, he loved Alexander and Hephaistion the best. Like his own sons. He touched a hand to Hephaistion's face, it was hot with fever. "You are ill, Hephaistion," he whispered. "I have come to take you home." He turned, looking for more wine for Hephaistion, just as Azemilk and his courtiers entered the hall. Lysimachus put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder, squeezing it gently before making his way over to the Satrap.

"I am sent by King Alexander," Lysimachus began. "He would offer one final chance for a peaceful surrender."

"There will be no surrender," Azemilk replied firmly.

"The siege towers are almost complete. He will attack. You must know that he has never lost a battle."

Azemilk laughed. "Not until Tyre." The satrap turned to look at his court, he spoke in Persian, and they laughed at his joke. "The siege engines are complete, old man, as we speak your King is preparing to attack."

"You will not surrender? You must see now the situation…"

"No surrender, under any terms," Azemilk stated.

"But General Hephaistion…you must release him." It was Parrhasius, he stepped forward, angry at Azemilk's arrogance.

"Quiet, Parrhasius," hissed Lysimachus. Perhaps he was wrong in comparing the boy with Alexander and Hephaistion. Even at his young age they were skilled in diplomatic matters.

Azemilk nodded to the guards surrounding Hephaistion. They pushed him forward. "I paid good money for Alexander's whore. What would Alexander give me in return?"

"What would you want?"

Azemilk considered for a moment. "He is for Darius. I would only trade him for Alexander. Would Alexander take his place?"

"You know that is not possible. Sire, Alexander intends to attack. I have known him since he was a boy, he will never stop until he has taken your city. I beg of you surrender to him. Time is short…"

"Crucify them."

Azemilk's order stunned the six men before him. Azemilk repeated his order, this time for his guards, they appeared in the hall. "No," cried Lysimachus. "Listen to me!"

Hephaistion took action. He reached for the scimitar in Phraates' belt, pulling it free and swinging it down on the Persian. Before he had time to rejoice at the death of an enemy, he turned and sliced through the neck of the nearest guard to him. He fought on pure adrenaline. Guards rushing in, trying to subdue him, Azemilk shouting orders.

Hephaistion managed to clear a path to Lysimachus, bringing the scimitar down, onto the guard holding his teacher. Parrhasius and Herodotus had broken free, they took weapons from the men Hephaistion had slain, joined him in defending Lysimachus.

They had nowhere to go. Herodotus was brought down by a guard. As Hephaistion tried to stop the killing blow, Parrhasius was overwhelmed. A sword went straight to his heart.

Hephaistion was breathing hard. The effort of fighting in chains. feeling so ill, was telling on him. He moved to shield Lysimachus as best he could. He glanced to see his other men. Philitus and Etoceles, held firm. He gave a war cry, as he launched into an attack against the guards, wielding his sword and feeling it connect with bone and flesh.

A giant of a man stepped up before him. Distracting Hephaistion, who now had to put all of his strength into fighting this one man. More guards had joined the attack; they managed to separate Hephaistion from Lysimachus. Still he kept fighting.

The wooden stave of a spear struck Hephaistion's right leg, he reacted to the pain and hands reached for him and dragged him to the ground. He heard Lysimachus cry out, as a guard brought the hilt of his blade down, and then heard nothing more.

OOXXOO

Alexander sat on Bucephalus and watched as the siege engines moved along the causeway, almost at the walls now. His companions had all joined him, all waiting for the word from Alexander.

"How much time should we give Lysimachus?" asked Craterus.

Alexander did not reply.

"They could have killed him," said Ptolemy.

Alexander remained silent.

"They could have killed Hephaistion," Perdiccas said bleakly.

Bucephalus stomped at the ground at this, as if sensing Alexander's fears. Alexander just stared ahead.

OOXXOO

Philotas put his hand up to his belt, once more assuring himself that he still had the Persian dagger. His father had given it to him, with instructions to find Hephaistion before Alexander, and kill him, leaving the knife to put the blame on Azemilk.

He looked over to Alexander, and smiled to himself. Soon Alexander would take his father's counsel, and he would move up through the ranks to a position of power. He was more of a soldier than Hephaistion, it was only right that he had the opportunity to shine.

His heart beat quickly. He was anxious to get the job done.

OOXXOO

Three crucifixes appeared on the walls. A defiant and cruel gesture from the people of Tyre. Sealing their fate.

"Attack!" cried Alexander, Bucephalus rearing up, before plunging into a gallop down the causeway. Alexander's eyes did not leave the crucifix, bearing the old man he held so dear. A rage built up inside him. These people were taking everything he loved. They would pay the price.

The first siege tower had reached the walls, the others close behind it. Alexander dismounted Bucephalus and ran for it, his companions and Philotas close behind him. The noise was deafening as the battering rams began to assault the walls. Alexander's thoughts were on climbing the tower and leading the attack.

For a moment, he thought of Hephaistion. He missed him at his side. This was the first time he had gone in to battle without him. He pushed the thought away, using his anger to give him the blood lust that would see him to victory.

Not pausing for a moment he ran across the bridge, now placed on the walls and launched in to the fight, his men pouring over the walls after him. He fought towards the crucifixes, desperate to save Lysimachus, if he possibly could.

Azemilk's men were horrified by the sheer force of the attack. They had been told that Alexander could not breach the walls, and yet he was here, killing all who stood in his way. Without mercy.

They backed away, leaving Alexander a path to Lysimachus.

OOXXOO

Philotas stayed with Alexander for the initial attack. He needed to, as there was safety in numbers at this point.

As the Tyrians began to realise their mistake, he was able to find a way through. Taking off his helmet, he ran down some steps. Discovering a blanket he wrappedit around himself, disguising his armour. This way he was able to get past soldiers, running up the steps to join the battle.

He checked for the knife once more, not sure which direction to take. Where would they keep Hephaistion? Which way should he go?

He went to a house, kicking at the door to gain entry. A family sat cowering inside. "Where is Hephaistion?" he shouted.

A man replied, but in Persian, Philotas could not understand.

"Hephaistion. Where is he?" Philotas could not let his father down.

"The Macedonian General?" A man stepped forward. A slave.

"Yes," spat Philotas.

"They have him locked in a cell. They have been keeping him there."

"Show me," ordered Philotas, grabbing the man and shoving him through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander's men lowered the crucifixes to the ground. Alexander went to Lysimachus as Seleucus located tools to release him. It was too late for Lysimachus, he was dying.

He opened his eyes, to gaze on Alexander. "I failed you."

"You could never fail me," Alexander replied.

A tear ran down the old man's face. "I saw Hephaistion. I held him. He tried to save me."

"Where is he, Lysimachus?"

"I saw them kill him, Alexander. Hephaistion is dead."

Alexander closed his eyes, fighting back the pain. When he opened them Lysimachus lay dead before him. Alexander threw back his head and roared with grief. He picked up his sword, needing revenge. Quickly cutting through the Tyrian ranks he saw a man cowering down in a corner. He raised his sword, stepping forward, about to bring it down for the killing blow.

The man tried to shield himself with his hands. Overcome by fear he managed to speak…to shout…in Greek. "I have the protection of Hephaistion Amyntor…I have the protection of Hephaistion Amyntor."

OOXXOO

Philotas followed the slave along the streets of Tyre, they were deserted, the vast majority of civilians had barricaded themselves in their homes. "Faster," he cried, pushing the slave along. He needed time to kill, and then go back to Alexander, before the battle was won.

"Here. It is here," said the man, gasping for breath.

Philotas looked at the wooden door, at the windowless building. Not believing that Hephaistion could have been kept in such a place. He looked at the slave, trying to ascertain if the man was lying. Why would he lie? He pulled the knife from his belt and opened the door.

It was dark inside the small room; Philotas pushed the door open to let the daylight in. The room stank of goats, dirty straw upon the floor…but no Hephaistion. He closed the door, grabbing onto the slave once more and holding the knife to his throat. "You lied to me. Where is he?"

The man stuttered, trying to think. "He was here. He was."

"Where would they have taken him?"

The man got a sudden inspiration, pointing to the building behind Philotas. "To the palace. He will be in the palace."

OOXXOO

"I am Aristander."

"Where is Hephaistion?"

"They had him in a cell. I was waiting. He needed water."

"Show me."

"He is not there, Sire…King Alexander…he is not there." Aristander looked at the man before him. He looked god-like. He looked like the God of War. Surrounded by soldiers, ready to defend him and fight to the last. His face blood-spattered, desperation in his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"They took him to the palace. I saw them. They took him to the palace."

"Show me. Now!"

Aristander did not hesitate; he set off at a run towards the palace. He heard the King shout orders as he followed. He looked back and saw Alexander with two other men, running with him. He hesitated as he reached the palace.

"What is it?"

"I do not know my way around the palace. I do not know how to guide you."

Alexander placed a hand on Aristander's shoulder, staring at him, wanting him to understand. "I sent emissaries."

"The men they crucified?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes."

"Is there a place they might have been taken? To meet with Azemilk."

"He does not know, Alexander, let the man be," said Ptolemy.

Alexander ignored him. "It would be a grand room…something that would impress visitors."

"The Great Hall. Yes," cried Aristander. "I know it. I know the way." He took off at a run once more, Alexander followed.

Ptolemy turned to Cleitus. "Why are we running? Hephaistion is dead."

"Because Alexander runs…and we protect Alexander," answered Cleitus, hurrying after the King.

OOXXOO

Philotas was growing impatient. The man was leading him through a labyrinth of passages and hallways. He could hear cheers as the City was taken; he was running out of time. "Where is he?" Philotas asked once more.

"Here…he is here," said the man.

"But where?" snapped Philotas.

The man opened a door and ran into a room, grand in design, but Hephaistion was not there. The man called to two slave girls, who huddled in a corner, terrified. They replied to him, pointing at the door. The man repeated what they had said and they confirmed it. He shook his head. "The man you seek is dead."

Philotas gave a sigh of relief.

"The soldiers… Azemilk's men killed him. He was attacking them."

"Where?"

"The Great Hall. They have told me the way, I will show you…then you let me go?"

Philotas nodded and followed the man once more. It was not far, before they reached this Great Hall. Men lay dead there. Their bodies abandoned as battle commenced. Philotas looked amongst the Persian soldiers, saw two of Alexander's men…and Hephaistion, lying in the centre of them all.

As he looked, he heard footsteps. Alexander had arrived.

OOXXOO

Alexander surveyed the scene before him; a battle had taken place here. Blood ran across the marble floor, the bodies lay like broken statues upon it.

Alexander descended the steps before him, his eyes on Hephaistion. He walked slowly, afraid to have all hope extinguished. He thought of the empty tent, of the feeling of loss it conjured up in him. Was that all he would have now? Would he never be with Hephaistion again?

He stood still, aware that Ptolemy and Cleitus were standing on each side of him. They too were hesitant. Disbelieving.

He owed it to Hephaistion to go to him. If he could do nothing more, he could be with him now. He looked at Hephaistion's body and saw the boy running towards him, calling his name, he remembered the late nights of whispered conversation, a hand reaching out for his, laughter, comradeship…love. No more…no more.

He went towards Hephaistion, kneeling by his side; his hand hovered over his body, afraid to touch…afraid to feel the cold grip of death. He saw the blood on Hephaistion's face, the damaged leg…the chains. He needed to get the chains off…Hephaistion should not be in chains.

"Cleitus, find the key, I must undo the chains."

"Yes, Sire." Cleitus began to search the Persian soldiers; one of them might have it.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion's face; a strand of hair lay across it, held there by the blood. It shouldn't be that way. Nothing should cover Hephaistion's face. He raised his hand, and brushed it away, bending forward to kiss Hephaistion's lips. He broke the kiss, hesitating a moment before putting a hand on Hephaistion's shoulder.

"He lives," he whispered. He turned to Ptolemy. "He breathes, he is warm…fetch my physician…fetch Philip!"

Philotas ran over. "He lives, Sire?"

Alexander grinned. "Yes. Fetch a cloak, something to keep him warm." He explored Hephaistion's body, rolling him onto his side, frowning darkly at the whip marks. Then, lifting him into his arms, he held him close to his heart. Philotas returned with a cloak from one of the dead guards. He helped Alexander to cover Hephaistion with it.

"I found keys," shouted Cleitus, hurrying back across the room.

Alexander took them from him, releasing Hephaistion from the cruel chains, noticing the damage they had done. "They have whipped him, Cleitus. See what they have done to him? But no wounds from a sword or scimitar." He removed the rope from Hephaistion's neck, throwing it to one side.

Cleitus stood by, unable to think of what to say.

Philotas returned with the physician, accompanied by Seleucus and Leonnatus. "The battle is won, the City is ours," cried Seleucus, about to say more, until he saw Hephaistion in Alexander's arms.

Alexander was reluctant to release Hephaistion; only Philip's appeals to let him examine the injured man, made him give up his treasure.

All gathered around, waiting for the diagnosis.

The physician looked at Alexander. "He is unconscious, nothing more, but he has a fever that we must treat or we shall lose him."

Philotas spoke. "Just here. I saw a room, there is a bed."

The companions went to assist Alexander, to carry Hephaistion, but Alexander would not have their help. He lifted Hephaistion and carried him, following Philotas to the room he had spoken of. He laid Hephaistion on the bed. Philip was shouting orders, he needed water, cloths, a knife, and his medicine.

Alexander stayed by Hephaistion's side, while the items were being fetched. "Hephaistion…" he whispered. "Wake up." But Hephaistion did not.

Philip used the knife to cut the chiton from Hephaistion's body. He then wet a cloth and began to clean the blood from his face; using vinegar to clean the wound, he then dressed it. "He has been hit twice," he remarked. "One some time before the other."

"He has a hard head," Seleucus said, wishing to relieve some of the tension from the room. They had all been eager for Hephaistion to act as emissary. They were all guilty of believing Koinus.

Philip washed Hephaistion's body with cool water, in an effort to contain the fever. Alexander sat on the bed, lifting Hephaistion up so that the physician could attend to the whip marks. He washed Hephaistion's back and rubbed salve into the wounds before bandaging the injuries. He nodded to Alexander, who reluctantly let Hephaistion go. Then a different salve was rubbed in to Hephaistion's right leg, to heal the bruising. Philip assured Alexander there was nothing broken.

Alexander took Hephaistion's hand in his. "When will he wake?"

"That I can not say," Philip replied.

The door opened and Parmenion entered. "We have Azemilk."

"Bring him here."

Parmenion left the room, returning shortly with Azemilk, who fell to his knees before Alexander. Alexander remained seated on the bed, holding Hephaistion's hand. He put his hand up to his belt and pulled a leather pouch from it, throwing it at Azemilk. It was the same bag of money that Evemerus had given to him.

"Hephaistion is not for sale," he said.

"He lives?" Azemilk asked.

Alexander ignored the question. He ignored Azemilk, turning to look upon Hephaistion. "Take him out of here, put him in Hephaistion's chains, whip him and await my orders."

Azemilk cried out. "No! You can not do this…I am a Satrap…he is just a soldier…your whore…"

"He is the other half of me," snapped Alexander, rising from the bed. "What you have done to him, you have done to me." He was enraged, here was the man responsible, the man who had killed Lysimachus, might yet be responsible for Hephaistion's death. "Chain him, whip him…and then crucify him. Crucify his men, every last one of them."

Cleitus had fetched the chains. Azemilk was frozen with fear, unable to struggle as they were placed on him. Unable to walk, he was dragged from the room, his screams dying off into the distance.

OOXXOO

Alexander stayed by Hephaistion's side. He gave orders to his companions, and watched them leave. He assisted Philip in Hephaistion's care, holding him as Philip bathed Hephaistion once more before pulling back the covers on the bed and wrapping Hephaistion in them.

"Will he live?"

"I can not say, Sire," the physician answered. "I would have expected him to have come round by now. It is troubling. There is nothing more I can do for now." Philip picked up a bowl of water and left the room

Alexander lay by Hephaistion's side, watching him, placing a hand on his chest to find comfort in the rise and fall of it. As he prayed for Hephaistion to wake, his own eyes closed. The fatigue of the last few days finally catching up with him, he fell asleep.

OOXXOO

Philotas located his father in a room of the palace he had taken over to use as a command post. Parmenion took him to one side. "You failed me," he whispered.

"I tried, Father."

"Not good enough. After all I have done, all I have been through, nothing has changed."

"He may still die."

"Not soon enough." Parmenion checked himself; in his anger his words grew louder. "We have lost our chance, we must suffer the consequences and be glad we still have our lives." He sighed. "It takes a strong man to order the assassination of another…perhaps I am not strong enough. I had hoped…but now I will settle for what I have."

"You may have another chance, Father."

Parmenion shook his head. "I should have kept this to myself. I should not have implicated you. You are my son, I will not endanger you again."

Philotas smiled and embraced his father, quickly exiting the room before he cried like a baby.

Parmenion smiled. "You will be the death of me, Philotas," he said, before getting back to his work.

OOXXOO

Alexander awoke, to stare into blue eyes. "Hephaistion?" he breathed, not sure if he was still dreaming.

"My Alexander," Hephaistion replied, reaching to take Alexander's hand.

Alexander sat up. "You are awake."

Hephaistion nodded, and then grimaced a little, as his head complained at the movement.

Alexander moved off the bed. "I will fetch Philip. He can give you something for the pain." He kissed the back of Hephaistion's hand, before letting it go, and hurried to the door, calling for Philip. When he returned he was afraid that Hephaistion would no longer be awake. The blue eyes were still staring at him.

"You are a dream," Hephaistion whispered.

"No, I am here," Alexander replied, taking Hephaistion's hand once more and clasping it to him.

Philip came in, followed by Alexander's servant, Leptine. "So the patient is awake," he said, putting his hand up to Hephaistion's face. "The fever is still there." He turned to take a bowl from a page. "Here, Hephaistion, I want you to drink." He lifted Hephaistion's head up, holding the bowl to his lips.

The medicine in the bowl tasted bitter. Hephaistion pulled away from it. "It tastes dreadful," he muttered.

"It will heal you."

Hephaistion was reluctant to drink more.

"Drink it, Hephaistion," Alexander ordered gently, smiling as his soul mate swallowed the medicine without any further protest.

"You have taken the city?" Hephaistion asked.

"Yes."

"And Azemilk…"

"If my orders have been followed, he is crucified…along with his men."

"Be merciful…"

Alexander gazed down at Hephaistion. "If you wish it, Hephaistion, I will spare them…but they will be sold into slavery…that is as much as I will grant them. They shall have a taste of what you suffered. There will be no clemency."

Hephaistion closed his eyes.

"The medicine will make him sleep, Sire. It will let him rest."

Hephaistion's eyes opened once more, alarmed. "Aristander. There is a man called Aristander…"

"He is safe," Alexander soothed. "Rest now, Hephaistion. You must get well." He kissed Hephaistion's forehead, nose, and lips.

Hephaistion smiled. "My Achilles…your Patroclus will dream of you."

Alexander kissed his lips once more.

"I love you," Hephaistion whispered, as he drifted into sleep.

Alexander looked at Philip. The physician knew Alexander's fears. "He will recover," he assured his King. "He just needs time." He smiled. "You should go wash, eat and rest some more. I will stay with Hephaistion, I will not leave his side, I promise you."

Alexander nodded. He spoke to the page, asking him to go and prepare a bath for him. The boy hurried from the room, to carry out his bidding.

Alexander took a step back from the bed, his eyes not leaving Hephaistion. "And you will tell me when he wakes?"

"Yes, Sire," replied Philip.

Alexander took another step backwards. "And if he needs me?"

"Yes, Sire."

Alexander took one more lingering look, before heading from the room.

OOXXOO

Aristander had been waiting for the King. He had spent so many years in service that his newfound freedom felt uncomfortable to him. He felt as if he belonged to Alexander.

Not knowing any protocol, he hesitated on seeing Alexander leave the room, where they had taken Hephaistion. He stepped forward, and then took a moment to study the King's face; it showed a mixture of concern and happiness. Aristander had become an expert at studying people, it often saved him a beating if he could pre-judge a person's moods.

When he had first seen Hephaistion, he had been overwhelmed at the man's courage in the face of adversity. He wanted to know the man, like he wanted to serve Alexander.

The god-like image of Alexander in the midst of battle, stayed with Aristander. Tempered with the image of him caring for Hephaistion, the love that was there. The love that was there. Aristander suddenly realised the nature of the relationship between the two men. Like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. He smiled with the realisation; the two men deserved each other, that's why they shone.

He stepped forward, wanting to bask in the light. Then he hesitated as Alexander looked at him, not knowing whether he should bow or kneel, he opted for the latter but Alexander stopped him.

"Stand up, Aristander," he said, taking his arms and raising him up. "Hephaistion gave you his protection, I intend to repay any kindness you showed to him."

Aristander shook his head. "I do not need anything…Sire, King Alexander, my lord. I saw what they did…when they whipped him in the square. He was so brave to bear it. I looked for him then, and when I could I gave him water. I wanted to do more. He told me to keep safe, but I had to come and find you, to tell you where he was."

"And I almost killed you for your trouble." Alexander smiled. He put his hand on Aristander's shoulder. "I will make sure you are rewarded, Aristander."

"How is General Hephaistion…Sire?"

"He is resting."

"King Alexander…Sire, I don't know what to do. I am so used to following orders. What should I do?"

"My physician, Philip, is attending to Hephaistion. If you like you may go and assist him."

Aristander grinned. "Yes Sire, King Alexander, my…"

Alexander returned the grin. "You may call me Alexander." He walked on, seeking the page to show him to his bath.

Aristander watched him go, his mouth open with surprise. "Thank you…Alexander," he said, smiling at the sound of his words, he went to find Hephaistion.

OOXXOO

It took a few days before Hephaistion fully recovered from the fever. By this time things were well in order, and Alexander was preparing to move on. He had spent every spare moment he had at Hephaistion's side. Cajoling him to take his medicine, and to eat what Philip said he could eat.

Likewise, when Alexander could not be with him, Aristander informed Hephaistion of Alexander's whereabouts, and what was happening in the city.

Two thousand men had been crucified, along the causeway. The other citizens had been enslaved. As Alexander had said, that was as much mercy as he was prepared to offer. He needed to set an example, to show other cities what would happen if they resisted. He had done the same at Thebes, within the first year of his reign.

Aristander wished to follow the army, but Alexander would not allow it. The man had no fighting experience, and would surely be killed in the next battle, no matter how bravely he fought. Aristander could not be expected to serve; he could not cook, write or handle horses.

Hephaistion had spoken to Alexander about what would be best for Aristander. Alexander had already rewarded him well for the kindness he had shown, and on talking to him; he could see that Aristander regarded Tyre as his home, no matter how bad the memories.

He also had a family to think of, a baby daughter to consider. He had brought the little girl to Hephaistion, showing her off like any proud father.

"You did not tell me of her," chided Hephaistion.

"There was no time to talk," Aristander reminded him. "I was concerned for you, Hephaistion."

"Alexander has offered you a position here, in the city?"

Aristander grinned. "Yes. As adviser to Demetrius, who will stay here as commander of the garrison. He will not need me to advise him of much, but it will keep me busy." He sighed, and smiled. "My life has changed so much. I thank you for it."

Hephaistion smiled in return. "I am glad."

Aristander hesitated. "They say that Alexander will leave for Egypt tomorrow. Will you go with him?"

"Yes. My place is with Alexander."

"And his is with you," noted Aristander. "Are you well enough?"

"I am anxious to be up, Aristander. Alexander will not allow it, although Philip says I have regained my strength. I feel my strength returned. I wish to be up, if it were not for you advising me of what is going on…"

"You are to stay in bed until I tell you otherwise," Alexander had entered the room; he went over to Hephaistion, sitting on the bed beside him. Alexander smiled, and held his hand against Hephaistion's face, as if checking for any sign of fever.

Hephaistion took Alexander's hand, lingering a moment longer than necessary, before letting it go. "I wish to see what is going on outside of this room," he complained.

"And I say you stay in bed, and regain your strength."

"I have regained it. I am well, Alexander. Fetch my clothes, and let me up."

"Tomorrow, when we leave, will be soon enough. What do you say, Aristander?"

"Do not involve me in this, Alexander," Aristander laughed. "I shall go, and leave the two of you alone."

Alexander smiled. "Tell the guard we are not to be disturbed."

Aristander grinned and hurried from the room.

Alexander turned to Hephaistion. "So you have regained your strength, and you want to be with me?"

"You were spying on us?"

"I may have listened at the door before I entered," admitted Alexander, moving to straddle Hephaistion on the bed. "I asked a question, you have still to answer. You think you have regained your strength?"

"I am stronger than ever."

Alexander kissed Hephaistion's forehead, his nose, and his lips. "Let me be the judge of that," he whispered, lowering himself on to Hephaistion's body.

OOXXOO

The next morning the army prepared to head to Egypt. Alexander appeared with Hephaistion, greeted by cheers from the army. Each man, from cavalryman to cook, knew how important Hephaistion was in Alexander's life. They worried for him when Hephaistion was taken. Now they felt relief that their King had his closest friend beside him once more.

Ptolemy, Seleucus, Perdiccas, Craterus and Cleitus were there, waiting. They slapped Hephaistion on the back, joking with him, happy to see him amongst them once more.

Hephaistion went to his horse. Alexander hurried over, anxious to help him. Hephaistion laughed as he leapt on to his horse's back, before Alexander could reach him. He offered to dismount and help Alexander on to Bucephalus, if he needed it, that he might be particularly tired himself this morning.

Alexander grinned, and mounted Bucephalus. Trumpets sounded, and the army began to move.

Hephaistion saw Aristander, standing on some steps. He had already said goodbye, but goodbyes are hardest when you are unlikely to see the other again. He pushed his horse on, going over to Aristander; then saying nothing, he leaned forward and kissed Aristander's cheek. As he straightened up, he could see tears rolling down Aristander's face. Hephaistion smiled, reined his horse back a few steps, then turned and went to join Alexander.

They headed out along the causeway. The crucifixes still remained. Among the first few, was that of Azemilk. Hephaistion halted to look at it, Alexander stopped too.

"He could have kept his kingdom," Hephaistion noted. "All he had to do was open the gates."

"He signed his own death warrant," said Alexander.

Hephaistion rode on, with Alexander alongside him. "I always hoped that I would see you again. I just had to wait…and you did not make me wait too long."

"Long enough, Hephaistion. I almost lost you."

Hephaistion held his hand out to Alexander. Alexander took it. "You will never lose me, Alexander. I will always be with you. My love is eternal."

Alexander smiled. "Likewise," he replied.

They rode on, happy to be moving on after the long siege. Alexander was in high spirits, galloping along the line on Bucephalus, stopping to joke with the soldiers, telling them what he knew of Egypt, inspiring them.

The camp had been dismantled and moved a short distance away from Tyre. Alexander had not wanted to push Hephaistion too hard on his first day on horseback since the events at Tyre. Calling his companions to him, he invited then to a feast at his tent that evening. He ordered Hephaistion to go to his own tent and rest beforehand.

Hephaistion followed Alexander's orders but could not sleep. It was the first time he had been alone for a long time.

He tried to read, then to write a letter. Finally. he ordered a servant to fetch water so that he could wash and dress for the evening. He took trouble over his appearance, hoping that Alexander would ask him to stay with him that night.

He also hoped that he would be early enough, to spend time alone with Alexander, but Perdiccas and Seleucus were already there. He greeted Alexander and his other friends, taking wine that was offered him by a servant. As was the Macedonian way, the wine was watered down. A little too well watered down, Hephaistion thought.

Obviously, Alexander did not wish anyone to get drunk tonight.

It was a good feast. Just the companions, talking over past times, remembering Lysimachus, events at Pella, how they met and their education at Mieza.

Alexander could not take his eyes from Hephaistion all evening. As it got later, the companions thought it best to leave Alexander and Hephaistion alone. Ptolemy got to his feet and the others followed his lead. Hephaistion stayed seated.

"And you, Hephaistion," Alexander smiled. "Do you not wish to get to your bed?"

Hephaistion hesitated a moment before standing.

Ptolemy put his arm around Hephaistion's shoulder, laughing. "Come, Hephaistion I will act as escort.

Perdiccas and Seleucus fell in behind, acting as an inept pair of foot soldiers, tripping over their feet and unable to march in time. Hephaistion looked over his shoulder at Alexander, as Ptolemy led him away. They had been too long separated, this did not seem right. He smiled though, at his friends' jesting, Alexander was smiling too.

Once outside, the small procession turned to the left. Making a parade of it. Ptolemy kept a firm hold of Hephaistion, and as they arrived outside of a tent Perdiccas and Seleucus became trumpeters…inept trumpeters. Hephaistion laughed. "This is not my tent."

"Not your tent?" asked Ptolemy. He studied it for a moment and then turned to his two men. "This is not his tent," he stated.

"The wine was not so strong tonight, Ptolemy. What has got into you?"

Ptolemy turned Hephaistion around and the procession headed off once more. "I am happy to have you back, Hephaistion. I am happy to be heading away from Tyre. I am happy to be amongst friends. Happiness, Hephaistion…that has made me like this."

As they approached Hephaistion's tent, Ptolemy released him. The ill-trained foot soldiers saluted, and then disappeared into the night.

"Sleep well, Hephaistion, I am glad that you are back. I dreaded to think what dark days there might be if you had gone," said Ptolemy, suddenly serious and looking over to Alexander's tent as he spoke. Hephaistion could not resist glancing in that direction; the lamps were being dimmed, he saw the pages leave the tent.

He embraced Ptolemy closely. "I am glad to be back," he replied. "Sleep well, Ptolemy."

Ptolemy went on his way. Hephaistion sighed and entered his tent; a single lamp glowed, left by a servant to light his way to bed.

"I thought you would never get here."

Hephaistion looked up. Alexander was lying, naked, in his bed.

"I took the long route home," smiled Hephaistion.

"Too long," replied Alexander.

"Not that I am complaining, but what are you doing here?"

Alexander smiled. "I wish to make some memories of being here with you. Now do you want to talk all night, or are you coming to join me?"

Hephaistion mirrored Alexander's smile. He removed his sandals, before undoing the belt on his chiton. Slowly, he reached up to unclip the chiton, letting it fall to the floor, leaving him naked.

Alexander watched him, with hungry eyes. Pulling back the blankets, to invite Hephaistion to lie with him. Letting Hephaistion see how aroused he was.

Hephaistion did not hesitate, needing to feel Alexander's warmth against him. "What memories did you have in mind," whispered Hephaistion, placing a gentle kiss on Alexander's mouth.

Alexander kissed him back. "To feel alive, Hephaistion…I much prefer this place the way it is tonight. With its half-written letters, clothes tossed aside and discarded books…and you here amongst it all." He caressed the side of Hephaistion's face, tears in his eyes. "I almost lost you, Hephaistion. I didn't like the feeling."

Hephaistion embraced Alexander, holding him tightly. "I am here now, Alexander. You didn't lose me."

"But…"

"Don't, Alexander. Don't do this to yourself. Let us live for the day…"

"And make love in the night," smiled Alexander, returning Hephaistion's embrace. He sought Hephaistion's lips, kissing with a passion that was returned in full.

THE END


End file.
